


Dearly

by singedsun



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Battle Scenes, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Liberties taken with D&D monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singedsun/pseuds/singedsun
Summary: “We did go in search of a monster,” Percy countered. “On our vacation.”“I know.”“So we won’t do that again?”...“Seems unlikely,” she whispered.





	Dearly

**Author's Note:**

> Written over the Christmas holiday as a Discord server exchange gift for Xin.

“Percival!” Vex looked over at her husband her voice edged with panic.

A burst of flame shot over the rocks between Vex and Percy and they both ducked below the natural barriers keeping them from the worst of the fire. The fire caught in bits of dead vine that’d once grown out of the rock. Heat from similar small fires burned all around them, snuffing out in moments as soon as the last ash fell through cracks in the rock.

“I’m alright!” Percy yelled over the fire. “You?”

He couldn’t seen his wife through the flames, but he felt certain if there was something more than her concern and anger to worry about, he’d hear it in her voice. He peeked over the stone and stared down the barrel of Bad News. 

“Fine!” 

“ _ I see you tiny humans, _ ” the thing said. 

Vex heard a shot from Bad News and a second from Animus. That was enough to convince her. She launched two arrows from Fenthras in quick succession. She watched as the flames sputtered and dimmed. She took the moment to dart across the chamber to put more space between her and her husband.

As she ran she called out, “Flanking!”

A ball of flame slid toward her, she could feel the heat on her heels as she ran. She dodged and let another arrow fly as she settled in behind the great floating flames now between her and her husband. She tracked the movements of the shape in the middle, gauging the strength of what it might have left to attack them with. 

It had been too long since they had a spellcaster with this kind of magic with them, she couldn’t be sure what this  _ thing _ had left to throw at them. Despite the long tooth and bone shapes in the flames, it certainly wasn’t the dragon she’d heard word about. But she could see why people had been frightened away by the sight of it. Part of her had been extremely relieved to find the thing not attached to the body of any kind. Even if that didn’t seem to have put a damper on its abilities. Regardless, it seemed to be losing strength or ability with their attacks and that was good enough to go on. 

“ _ I am made of death and flame. _ ” It bobbed and turned as the jaw moved with its words, though the space limited its movement. 

Vex chuckled at the grandiose confidence the oversized animation displayed with its portends of death and fire. It moved too slowly to track both her and Percival and she crouched behind new outcropping of rock as Percy shot twice more. When Vex looked back, she saw that Percival’s hits had drawn the thing ten feet closer to the ground. It was losing height as it lost strength. She trained Fenthras in its direction, looking at the absurdity of the creature’s predicament. Even if it had the speed to turn quickly, it would scuff bone against stone to make the radius. Something had done quite a number on the cavern.  

She watched as twin rays of fire so bright they burned white across her vision shot towards Percival. She held her breath against her fingers as they pulled back the Blazing Bowstring, and waited to hear the report of Percival’s weapons. Her arrows flew from Fenthras in the silence, striking into the supposed heart of the flame. 

Percy paused in his attempt to clear the jam in Bad News, the sound of clattering bone and the sudden drop in temperature drawing his attention away. 

“Darling?” Vex called his name and it echoed oddly through the cavern. 

She drew her finger along the ridges of the upper jaw that hadn’t quite collapsed in on itself when the thing had fallen to the ground. Her eyes were focused on the last place she’d seen Percy even though her attention begged to be drawn to the dragon skull. Such a strange thing she’d never encountered and her hatred for dragons wanted to learn everything she could about how it was constructed, how it had been animated.

But Percy hadn’t responded to her yet. “Percival?”

Vex crossed the remaining length to Percy, hopping over bone shards and uneven stones. He was on the ground, scorch marks on the ground beside where he lay unconscious. One side of his coat was charred. 

“Percy!”

Bad News and the pepperbox lay in his hands, fingers still gripping the trigger of each as if he might shoot even while unconscious. She wouldn’t put it past him. 

Vex knelt beside him, one had on his forehead and the other on his chest. Her bow lay forgotten at her side. It took only a second for her to judge that he was still breathing and she moved both hands to the center of his chest, slipping her hands inside the buttons of his shirt and searching for skin. She’d lay her hands on his heart if she could reach it, just to make sure her magic could reach him.

“Darling, please. Percy, wake up.” 

It was seconds that felt like hours before Percy’s eyes fluttered open and a gasp propelled him halfway to sitting. Her hands moved quick around his shoulders and pulling him tight to her chest. She kissed his cheek and looked him over again. Her magic was paltry in comparison to what Pike could’ve down if she’d been there but it was enough to have him awake in her arms. The damage from the fire would have to be tended to with salve and bandages until they could get back to their room at the tavern. 

“Is it dead?”

“Dead and very broken,” she answered. She kissed his cheek again, his lips. She breathed him, inhaling the scent of smoke and scorched skin and leather. “You scared me, Percy.” 

Percy hissed as Vex’s hands touched a hole in his coat. “I didn’t expect two rays.” He shrugged and gently pushed away her hands, trying to sit up. “I’ll be fine, dear.” He hissed through his teeth as he moved, folding forward onto his knees and using Vex’s offered hand to get on his feet. She knew better than to fight him now. 

“Ah.” Percy looked beyond his wife as the smoke faded. “It’s almost more frightening like that,” he said, glancing down at the remnants of ancient skull fragments. “When I can see the size of it without the fire and wonder what it once was.”

“It was a dragon, Percival.” Vex said, with no hint of amusement. “Or what was the head of one, at least.” She nodded as she took a lap around it, prodding shards of bone and broken teeth.

“A previously dead one,” he mused. “None of the ones we’ve we’ve known either.” Percy took off his glasses and wiped away some of the worst of the smudging. “At least not here, in this dreadfully small cavern.”

Vex looked too, trying to do the math on the size of the cavern and the size of the skull. “You think it was brought back in here?”

Percy slid his glasses back on and nodded. “I think it brought down some of the stone to its level too.” He kicked at a few gravel-sized stones on the ground. “Might’ve made its plight even worse, trying to get out.”

His wife chuckled. “Serves it right. And whatever brought it back.”

“I’m sure there’s some local lore that’d be helpful. They may have a library...”

“A mystery for another day,” Vex said with a tone that shut the subject for the moment. “I’m out of healing and darling, no offense but you look awful.”

Percy laughed and reached for his wife. “Alright, dear. I take your point.”

“You good to fly?”

“A little soot never hurt me before.” Percy pretended to wipe the stains from his coat. “I think I can sit for the few minutes it’ll take us to get back to the tavern.”

Vex eyed him warily but slid onto the broom anyway. She waited for Percy to climb on behind her and pulled his arms tight around her waist before she lifted them into the air. 

They flew low through the forest on their way back to the small town they’d discovered on their trip, dropping back to the ground just a little ways out from the main road. They’d picked this place because it seemed remote and peaceful, the perfect place to vacation where no one would know them or their deeds. Now, Vex thought it might’ve been nice to have a little notoriety in their favor in order to get their hands on a means back to Whitestone instead of waiting the night.

She had one of the wait staff at The Tipsy Well draw Percival a bath while she collected the few meagre bandages she could get her hands on. When she returned, Percy was chest high in warm soapy water and his things were on the chair nearby, glasses delicately folded atop the pile of clothes and hidden weapons. His bag and sword lay on the floor underneath. Percy’s eyes were closed, head leaned back on the edge of the tub as he let the warmth sink into his skin. Vex could see a few red marks on his chest and side as she approached. 

Her voice was soft as she bent beside the tub. “Darling, those look pretty bad. I’ll have my healing back in the morning, but...”

Percy shushed her, fumbling with his eyes half-shut to press a finger to her lips. “It’s fine.”

Vex’ahlia submerged her hand, long archer’s fingers walking down the side of Percy’s chest. The water made it hard to see, but it was clear even through the film of soap on the water, that he’d been burned badly down one side. 

“You say that, but it’s not.” She lifted the bandages with her free hand to show them to Percy even as he laid his head back down and closed his eyes again. “I did get some salve and bandages, so we can keep that from blistering overnight until I have my healing back.”

“Uh huh,” he nodded softly and tugged on the hand she held under the water trying to keep her close.   


*

He could feel the weight of the glare she was giving him but he sank down and let his head slip under the water instead of looking back. He heard her let out a soft sigh and then her hand slid across his waist and the water rippled as she pulled it free of his grasp and out of the water altogether. There were soft sounds that followed, the sound of her moving and standing, leather on the wooden floor, the sound of wood on wood as her bow was put on the floor. In the sort of quiet haze of warmth and comfort he put images to the sounds as she moved around the room. 

Her bag dropped next to the chair, the stretch of leather as she removed her belt, and the various bits of cloth as she removed the rest. When several long moments went by and he couldn’t hear any movement, Percy chanced a peek through one eye. 

Vex stood beside the tub, looking down at him while wearing nothing but a breast band and the necklace that held Trinket inside. She unwound her braid, fingers gently brushing through the strands as they came free. She smiled when she noticed him peeking. 

“You looked so peaceful and inviting.” She raised her eyebrow. 

Percy drew his hand across the bath in a sweeping gesture. “My bath is your bath. Though these aren’t the tubs at Whitestone, it’ll be a tight squeeze.”

Vex waggled her eyebrows. “That’s the point, Percy. You keep insisting you’re alright, after all.”

He chuckled. “So I do.”

She stepped into the tub as she removed her breast band, tossing it over top of his things for safekeeping. Percy pressed his legs into the tub, sliding so he was sitting up and Vex could lower herself between his legs. With some maneuvering she fit snugly between his legs, wrapping her legs around his waist. His chest ached with the pressure of a thigh pressed against him, but he ignored it for the far preferable feeling of Vex’ahlia close to him. 

Glancing down at him as the water settled into place around them, she more closely examined his chest. She felt for bumps, blisters or open wounds of any kind and thankfully found nothing. 

“It’ll sting for tonight, but nothing that won’t go away by morning.” He leaned into her, his cheek against hers. His voice was barely a whisper, lips to her ear as he spoke. “I’m in very capable hands.”

He moved his hands over her back, a gentle embrace at first and then he let them wander down to her hips and the curve of her ass filling his hands. Teeth grazed the bottom of his ear and then a kiss to his cheek. Her lips moved in soft, small kisses over his jaw until she found his lips. She sighed into their kiss, deeping it as they let their weight rest against each other. He squeezed his eyes closed as he kissed her, light filling his closed eyes and he exhaled deeply as their lips parted. 

“You worried me, Percival.”

“I know. I’m so sorry, dear.”

Vex kissed him again, teeth playing against his bottom lip as if she might choose to eat him in order to keep him safe. He wouldn’t have put it past her. The fierce protective streak in his wife was a thing to be feared by any smart, sane person. 

“I’d say don’t do it again...”

“We did go in search of a monster,” Percy countered. “On our vacation.”

“I know.”

“So we won’t do that again?”

Her hands tightened around him and she slid forward, lifting her knees as she moved and he did the same. She slid a hand between them, her fingers encircling his erection. Her eyebrow lifted as she kissed him. 

“Seems unlikely,” she whispered. 

Her fingers moved over him and he felt as he grazed her curls. The bath water rippled around them as she guided him into position. Her hips moved, the motion of the water carrying her forward into him. 

They kissed, both moaning softly as they rested there, Percival buried inside her. She was warmer than the water and he could feel as she tightened to keep him in place. When Percy finally did move his hips they both moaned again at the sudden and intense sensation of the release and thrust. 

Water sloshed out of the tub as they moved together and Vex leaned back to find the right position. Percy kept his hands tight on her hips, fingers pressed deep in her flesh to hold her against him. It wasn’t perfect, water providing as much resistance as assistance in their rhythm. 

Vex’ahlia moaned, back arching against the other side of the tub. He held her tighter, moved faster, trying replicate what brought the best noises forth from his wife’s lips. 

“Vex’ahlia,” he said through a struggled whisper. “Vex.”

She watched him from the other side of the tub, grin in place and eyes dark and wide with abandon and pleasure. “Percival,” she answered. “I’m ready.” She attempted to wink at him and a giggle slid from her lips. “Come on.”

Percy did as his wife bid, pulling her hips tight against him and driving deep as he could. The side of his chest felt hot and tight as he came. He breathed through the pain, deepening his breaths as best he could. 

Vex loosed a deep moan as she urged her hips against him again and then fell back into his arms as she shuddered from her own climax. Percy slid back, resting against the cold edge of the tub. His arms rested on Vex’s knees. 

She put her hands on top of his. “The water’s gone cold.”

“It has,” he said, drawing out the word. It wasn’t so cold yet to be uncomfortable and he wasn’t sure he could move so quickly. Least of all still slightly wounded, ones he could feel now that his concentration on sex with his wife wasn’t completely overriding his focus. 

“Soak more if you like, but I think we should move this upstairs. We can get food, and wine, and sit near a warm hearth.”

He had to admit that did sound more appealing.

“Upstairs it is.” 

Vex’ahlia stood, hair still a mess with the wet ends sticking to her back and shoulders. She dressed quickly while Percy watched. He made slower, more deliberation movements to exit the tub, Vex holding her hands out to steady him. She eyed him cautiously but didn’t say anything as he dressed. He favored his side as he dressed and Vex, for her part, at least pretended she didn’t notice but grabbed his bag and sword before he could bend for them. 

“I’ll arrange for food,” she said. 

Percy pushed on his glasses and sat to slide on his boots. “And wine?”

“Of course, darling.” She smiled and pulled the door closed behind her. 

He finished dressing and gathering his things in just a few moments. His shirt had seen better days, large flame marked holes on one side, making it quite indecent. His vest too was ruined, though his belt seemed to have missed the worst of the attack. When he picked up his coat. It unfolded in his hands, a patchwork of black soot and holes edged in scorch marks. He’d have to have it mended when they got back to Whitestone. Traveling with Vex alone had definitely been a lesson in the things they didn’t have, even a small cantrips like mending or prestidigitation had been taken granted. He folded the coat over his arm and left the room to find his wife.  

Vex’ahlia had laid out the salve and bandages on the bed, and was in the process of changing into a simple shift when Percy walked in. 

“Food will be up in a few moments.” She gestured to the bed. “Let me take a look at you while we wait.”

Percy nodded and dropped his things on the chest at the end of the bed as he made his way there. He sat next to the things she’d laid out and stripped out of his clothes. It was an easier process than putting them on had been, he’d barely bothered with the buttons and ties for the short trip upstairs. 

He leaned back, hands on the bed bracing himself as Vex crouched in front of him. The look on her face was clinical, her calloused archer’s fingers touching the various red patches on his chest and stomach. 

“I wish I had better healing.” She applied salve to the reddest wounds with a frown that creased her forehead. 

Percy pushed her loose hair back from her shoulders, shifting his weight to brace himself with a one hand so he could touch his wife. Her shift had thin straps that barely clung to her shoulders and he slipped a finger underneath one, and gently tugged it down. She smiled and turned her head to kiss his hand. 

He stroked her cheek with his thumb. “You are amazing. Everything is as it should be.”

“Hrmph.” She reached down for the bandages and began wrapping his chest. 

A knock on the door interrupted her work. They responded in unison. “One moment!” 

Percy sat forward and secured the ends of the bandage as Vex stood and went to the door. She came away from the door a moment later with a tray of food and a bottle of wine. She toed the door closed as she bid whoever stood on the other side a thank you and goodbye. A fire had already been set in the hearth, but Vex or whoever had brought her to the room and she crossed to it, setting the tray on the floor in front. 

Percy grabbed the top layer off the bed and stood up. “Picnic before the fire?” He held up the blanket in offering.

“Perfect.” She took the blanket from him and spread it out, moving the tray onto the edge of it. 

They took seats on floor, scooting in towards each other in an echo of their bath. This time she was careful with her leg, trying not to nudge his bandages. They picked up bowls from the tray, the smell of the thick stew waking their hunger. 

Between bites, Percy stopped and reached for Vex. He cupped her chin in his hand and leaned in to kiss her. It was soft and gentle and he felt the small hum she made against his lips.    


“This is perfect,” he whispered. “You take great care of me, Vex’ahlia.”

She chuckled and kissed the tip of his nose. “Poorly at times, but I do try.”

“I appreciate it... and you. Dearly.”


End file.
